Departed Realm
The Departed Realm is one of the Sixteen Realms. The dimension is where the souls of beings from all known realms, including the Cursed Realm, Ninjago, and the Underworld, go to after they die. It is the only realm that is impossible to access through any normal means, including the Realm Crystal.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/8731861361260830726 History At some point in time, the Departed Realm came into existence as one of many realms parallel to Ninjago. All of its deceased—save for the wicked and cursed, and disgraced warriors unable to come to terms with their death—would have their souls sent to this realm upon death, where they would rest in eternal peace unless disturbed. Later, when the First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal, he was unable to connect its powers to the Departed Realm, with the artifact lacking the sheer power to do so. This left the Departed Realm the only realm that was inaccessible. The Last Voyage (Flashback) Samukai, desiring an invent to manufacture weapons of war for the Skulkin army, used Resurrectea to revive Dr. Julien, bringing his soul from the Departed Realm and returning it back to his body in Ninjago. Weapons of Destiny Attempting to wield all four Golden Weapons at once, Samukai was quickly overwhelmed by the power and disintegrated in the attempt. With his form in the Underworld destroyed, Samukai's lost soul was left to drift to the Departed Realm instead. Pirates Vs. Ninja Having recently created the Mega Weapon, Garmadon attempted to figure out its abilities and in the process accidentally wished for Captain Soto and his crew of Pirates to come back to life. Drawing upon Garmadon's power and energy, the Mega Weapon brought back the souls of Captain Soto, No-Eyed Pete, the First Mate, and the rest of the crew from the Departed Realm. However, one of the resurrected souls, attempting to wrest the Mega Weapon from Garmadon's hands, would be destroyed by the overwhelming power and sent back to the Departed Realm once again. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After Lloyd defeated the Overlord with his Golden Power and purified all of Ninjago, Kozu and the entire Stone Army were all destroyed and sent to the Departed Realm. Sometime afterwards, Dr. Julien would pass away once more due to old age, with his soul returning to the Departed Realm. The Titanium Ninja After Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master with his Ice; Cryptor, Min-Droid, and most of the Nindroid army were destroyed, sending them to the Departed Realm. Curseworld, Part II After Nya killed the Preeminent with a tidal wave, the Cursed Realm was subsequently flooded and destroyed, causing all of the cursed residents to be killed and sent to the Departed Realm instead, including Morro, Chen, the Ghost Warriors, the Anacondrai Cultists, and Garmadon. The only "survivor" was Clouse, whom managed to saw his way out of his cage and escape, but somehow lost his mortal body and became a ghost. The Way Back Seeking to reunite with his love Dilara, Nadakhan used one of his infinite wishes to bring her soul back from the Departed Realm, placing it inside of Nya's body. Later, when the Djinn was struck with the venom of the Tiger Widow, his power faded, causing Dilara to be sent back to the Departed Realm. After Nya was killed by the Tiger Widow venom, Jay used his last wish to reverse all events that had transpired since their escape from the hospital, thus erasing Nya's death and returning her soul from the Departed Realm. Following the return of the Djinn Blade to Djinjago, its apparent destruction alongside its realm of origin would release the souls of Khanjikhan, his predecessors and their enemies, sending them to rest in the Departed Realm instead. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Yang used the catalyzed magic of the Yin-Yang Eclipse to enhance the Yin Blade, tricking Cole into using its abilities to cut a rift from the Departed Realm to Ninjago for him to return. Using the Yin Blade's magic, Yang was able to bring back the souls of Samukai, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Morro, Eyezor, Zugu, three Nindroid Warriors, two Stone Swordsmen, and two Stone Scouts from the Departed Realm, placing their spirits in statues modeled after their original bodies. With the Yin Blade's magic only being able to keep the souls in Ninjago with the power of the Yin-Yang Eclipse, Yang instructed the resurrected villains to use the Departed Blades to switch places with their enemies, sending them back to the Departed Realm instead once the eclipse ended. Despite the efforts of the resurrected souls, however, all were killed by the ninja and sent back, with Morro in particular having instead made peace with his former master and enemies by telling of what's occurred, before letting his soul go on unheeded to the Departed Realm of its own free will. Dread on Arrival Harumi uses the three Oni Masks to create a portal to the Departed Realm in order to resurrect Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection, which was created out of the remains of the Royal Palace. From within the portal, the sounds of Garmadon's spirit becoming mortal can be heard. However, the Ninja were able to stop the ritual before its completion, closing the portal. Despite this however, the Ninja's efforts were in vain; Garmadon had returned to Ninjago after the temple was left abandoned and the Sons of Garmadon were arrested. Two Lies, One Truth Struggling with the good that remains within him, Lord Garmadon reveals to Harumi that his true motivation for reaching his True Potential is to defend Ninjago against a new darkness. During his time in the Departed Realm, he witnessed a frightening "everlasting night", and fears that it will threaten the world his father created as well. Inhabitants Djinn *Khanjikhan *Khanjikhan's Father All the other Djinn are in the Departed Realm, except Nadakhan, who is the last survivor. He is currently imprisoned in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Sky Pirate Crew *Dilara (spirit formerly resurrected through Nya by Nadakhan, now departed once more) Ghost Warriors *Morro, Master of Wind (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Bow Master Soul Archer *Blade Master Bansha *Scythe Master Ghoultar *Chain Master Wrayth *Ghost Ninja Attila *Ghost Ninja Hackler *Ghost Ninja Ming *Ghost Ninja Spyder *Ghost Ninja Howla *Ghost Ninja Wooo *Ghost Ninja Yokai *Ghost Warrior Cowler *Ghost Warrior Cyrus *Ghost Warrior Ghurka *Ghost Warrior Pitch *Ghost Warrior Pyrrhus *Ghost Warrior Wail *Skreemers Many other ghosts are in the Departed Realm, sent there after the destruction of the Cursed Realm. Anacondrai Cultists (Cursed) *Master Chen (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Eyezor (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Zugu (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Kapau *Chope *Sleven *Krait All the Anacondrai Cultists are in the Departed Realm, except for Clouse, who is a ghost after escaping the Cursed Realm, and eventually got himself banished to the Underworld. Another associate of the Cultists, the Mechanic, is alive. Nindroids *Cryptor (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Min-Droid *Mr. E All the Season 3 Nindroids are in the Departed Realm, except two are alive in Kryptarium Prison, and some who were reprogrammed and became Cyrus Borg's Security Droids. Three of them were resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, but they are now departed once more. Stone Army *Kozu (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Stone Warriors *Stone Swordsmen (two were resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) *Stone Scouts (two were resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) All the Stone Warriors are the Departed Realm except at least one or two Giant Stone Warriors, who may be the last survivors. One is currently in Kryptarium Prison, and the other one, if it isn't the same warrior, is trapped in a sinkhole under the Ninjago Museum of History. Skulkin *Samukai (formerly resurrected during the Yin-Yang Eclipse, now departed once more) Serpentine *Anacondrai Generals **Arcturus *Anacondrai Serpent *The Great Devourer All the other Anacondrai are in the Departed Realm, except for Pythor, who is the last survivor. His current whereabouts are unknown. Humans *Hiroshi *Dr. Julien (formerly resurrected by Samukai, now departed once more) *Captain Soto (formerly; resurrected by the Mega Weapon) **The rest of the Destiny's Bounty crew (formerly; resurrected by the Mega Weapon; one was disintegrated by the Mega Weapon and is now departed once more) *Nya (in an erased timeline) *Cliff Gordon *Emperor of Ninjago *Empress of Ninjago *Hutchins *Royal Guards *Cole's Mother *Harumi's Father *Harumi's Mother *Harumi *Hageman *Many Past Elemental Masters *Many Humans Oni *Mistaké Dragons *Ultra Dragon **Fire Dragon (Flame) **Ice Dragon (Shard) **Earth Dragon (Rocky) **Lightning Dragon (Wisp) *Ghost Dragons Oni/Dragon Hybrids *First Spinjitzu Master Oni/Dragon/Human Hybrids *Garmadon (formerly; resurrected by the Oni Masks) Titans *Colossus Animals/Creatures *Grundles (one formerly resurrected by the Mega Weapon, now departed once more; one alive in the Primeval's Eye) *Treehorn Queen *Many Animals Trivia *If ghosts remain in Ninjago for too long without a vessel, they will begin to depart and will then be sent to the Departed Realm. **While this seems to occur after only a couple months for Cole, side stories continue to use Clouse without his ghost fading away. *The Departed Realm has by far the most deceased souls of any realm. *Though the realm is populated by many people, in "Day of the Departed," the villains resurrected by Yang did not know each other. *It is the only realm in which the Realm Crystal cannot open a portal to. *Morro is the only villain who allied with the Ninja during the Yin-Yang Eclipse. **He was also the only one to willingly return to the realm after making his amends. *It is unknown if this realm will ever be visited. Though technically several characters have made it their place of permanent residence, off-screen. *It may be impossible for a being's spirit to ever truly die, as even "deceased" beings like cursed ghosts and skeletons go on to the Departed Realm if their bodies are destroyed (cursed ghosts formerly simply returned to the Cursed Realm, until it was destroyed). *Some suspect that, the Grasslands could be the Departed Realm, since the First Spinjitzu Master was in the Realm with Lloyd or possibly it is a line between the world of the living and the Death. Gallery MoS82Tear.png|The rift to the Departed Realm as it is opened by Harumi during "Dread on Arrival." References pl:Kraina Umarłych Category:2016 Category:Realms Category:Dimensions Category:Realms for the Deceased Category:2018